


Where Are You?

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [74]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Investigations, Kidnapping, M/M, Missing Persons, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: After Aredhel is kidnapped, the detectives work together with the police and other investigators to find her. The stakes are even higher as she has a limited time to live.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Detective Stiles [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/270316
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the missing persons fic. This fic has been in the works since last year.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one has heard from Aredhel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. I'm switching back to WotW.

**_the den, Fingon and Maedhros' place;_ **

Fingon, Maedhros, and Turgon got together for a meeting. The couple was still shocked over Aredhel having gone missing.

"What happened? She texted us that she was going on a vacation and wouldn't be in touch." Fingon was saying.

"Nope, her roommates sent that." Turgon replied.

"What?!" Fingon exclaimed.

"Celegorm went to visit Aredhel. He wanted to know why she wasn't at the Christmas party. Imagine his surprise when he discovered that she hadn't been seen in person since last November. Her roommates have been going around telling her bosses and everyone else that she was on vacation. They know something, that much we can tell. But they aren't sharing. Tyelko's furious, he called the cops on them after filing a missing persons' report." Turgon scowled. Fingon growled in anger.

"Damn it! It will make it harder to find her!" he fumed. Maedhros had been listening perked up.

"I know who we can ask for help." he suggested.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch as they discussed their plans.

"Spring break is coming up." Steve commented.

"Any ideas? Do you want to go to Mom and Dad's or what?" Bucky wanted to know.

"Let me think about it, please?" Steve requested. Bucky smiled as he pulled Steve close.

"That I can do." he promised.

* * *

**_bedroom, a vague location;_ **

Aredhel was trying to figure a way out. She wanted out of there so bad. Sadly, between the constant pain and the drugs she kept being given, she had long lost track of time. She wasn't sure how long she had been trapped. Sadly, she remembered all too well how she had ended up here...

**_a park, three months ago;_ **

_Aredhel had went out for a run. She was jogging down a path in the park when someone fell in step next to her. Aredhel looked over only to become shocked and angry._

_"What are you doing here?!" she demanded. She had made it clear to Faye, Sheena, Tiffany, Laine, and Madison that she never wanted to see him again!_

_"I wanted to see you." the person responded._

_"Well, the feeling isn't mutual." Aredhel retorted as she turned away. All of sudden, she felt a sudden jolt. Then the world went black..._

Aredhel came out of her memories pained. Next thing she had known, she was here in this room, cuffed to the bed and wearing ankle cuffs. While the handcuffs had eventually been removed, she could only go to the bathroom. And **he** kept visiting her. She always ended up being drugged **after** he was done.

'Please find me soon.' she thought as unconsciousness claimed her...


	2. Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fingon visits the detectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1! Ch 2-3 will be posted next. A word of warning, I'm going out of town Wed and won't be back for a week. During that time I won't be able to update my fics. However, I will make up for it when I return next week, promise! Until Wed, expect multiple updates, I wrote a lot last week.

The detectives worked on paperwork and took phone calls. Most calls were usually routine updates and check-ins with law enforcement. On slow days like these, it was rare to see a visitor. However, when Fingon came in with a solemn expression, they had a small feeling that today was not to be slow.

Derek stood up and approached Fingon.

"Come in and take a seat in the office." he invited. The man nodded and walked into the back office. All of the other detectives followed. Stiles turned the closed sign on the door and closed the door.

"My sister has been missing for some time," Fingon started.

"She was supposed to go into work one day, but her coworkers called when she didn't show up. The reason why it has taken this long, is became of her roommates." he elaborated.

"Does she miss work often?" Stiles asked.

"Only if she is sick, but she was not in her bed when her coworkers called," he said.

"I need your help to find her." he finished.

"We will take the case," Derek said.

"Please, tell us anything more that you think is important to finding her." he finished.

* * *

**_Fingon and Maedhros's place;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros held a get together at their place. Fingon had come home in tears, and Maedhros thought it was a good idea to bring the family together during this time. Fingon's parents and remaining siblings came within the hour. Turgon brought his wife, Elenwe, and preteen daughter Idril. They hugged each other and sat down.

"The detectives I told you about will handle the case," Fingon said.

"They have better connections that may help." he finished. A relieved sigh was shared by the family. It was a small relief, but it was a welcomed relief.

"But we need to also do our part too," Maedhros cautioned.

"If we all get involved and help the detectives, we can find her and bring her home faster." he explained.

"Any ideas?" Fingon asked. The family talked about it for almost two hours before they all parted. They promised to contact each other and communicate clearly.

* * *

**_the den, Fingon and Maedhros' place;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros had some alone time after the meeting. The couple cooked a small dinner of stew and rice. After cleaning up, they both took showers and changed. They cuddled up on the sofa, a sitcom playing softly in the back.

"Thank goodness, the detectives agreed to take the case," Fingon said.

"The police haven't had any luck." he sighed.

"We'll do our best and bring Irisse back home." Maedhros said in an attempt to reassure his worried husband.

"We have our family, the detectives, and other investigators." he finished.

"I know but it has still been three months!" Fingon sighed. Maedhros kissed his forehead and held him even closer.

* * *

**_the dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Hales, Townsends, Chris, Danielle, Stiles, and Isaac got together for a family dinner. Dinner consisted of sweet and sour chicken with pineapple and bell peppers. They made black beans salad, fruit salad, and rolls. They had milk or water to drink. They smiled as they talked over their delicious meal. It was a nice break from everything.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the sofa as they watched reruns of Murder She Wrote. They laughed and cried at certain parts. They booed the antagonists and cheered Jessica on as she unraveled mysteries and caught the bad guys. When the credits rolled, they shared a sweet kiss and smiled.

"Look at us watching an old show on Hallmark." Bucky chuckled.

"Reminds me of my parents. Are we getting old?" he asked. Steve laughed out loud.

"Maybe." he replied.


	3. Shiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aredhel meets someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2, ch 3 will be posted next.

Derek, Stiles, Caranthir, Masumi, Blake, and Ryan began their investigation by visiting the house that Aredhel shared with five other women. They arrived and found Turgon already there.

"Thank you for helping us today," Masumi said. Turgon let them into Aredhel's bedroom. There were pictures of Aredhel with her parents and brothers and friends. It looked like a cozy space, and nothing was disturbed in the room. This was a sign that Aredhel was not taken from her bedroom.

Each detective walked around the room, simply looking at the pictures but not touching. Some of the people in the photos looked familiar.

"Who are they?" Masumi asked.

"My brothers Celegorm and Curufin. They ran with Aredhel when they were younger." Caranthir answered.

"Celegorm and Aredhel used to date. They're still good friends even today." he added.

"Can we talk with him? He may know something," Masumi said, writing down the information in her notebook.

"I'll call him," Caranthir promised.

* * *

**_Birdland club, Manhattan;_ **

Shelob and Eol visited Birdland and were led to Thingol's office. Thingol faced them directly.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"We have a problem." came the reply. Thingol froze. This wasn't good.

* * *

In the meantime, the couples went on a group date to the movies. After buying tickets to Sonic the Hedgehog, they got in line at the concession stand. They brought candy, popcorn, and soda, then found their seats. From start to end, the action packed movie had them on the edge of their seats. When the credits rolled, they left the theater, discussing the movie.

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

Aredhel had just returned from the bathroom when she saw a small head peek inside the room. She was shocked. What could a child be doing here of all places?

"Hello?" she called. The head squeaked before the young child crept inside.

"Who are you?" the young boy asked.

"Aredhel Summerfield." she replied.

"I could ask the same for you." she added.

"Mama called me Lomion. Did the bad man hurt you?" the little child shivered.

"Yes. Where is your mother?" Aredhel replied. She put her fear aside to be there for the child. He was obviously very scared and needed someone to look out for him.

"I don't know. He did something and now she's gone." Lomion sniffed. Aredhel became alarmed as chills shot up her spine. This wasn't good.

"Okay," Aredhel said.

"Stick with me, okay? We'll figure it out." she promised.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch as they watched a new movie; Ruby Herring Mysteries: Silent Witness.

"Oh, look a new series." Bucky commented.

"Let's try this one." Steve suggested. They smiled as they settled in just as the story began.


	4. Know Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives visit Aredhel's house once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3, depending on how things pans out, ch 4 should be posted tmw.

The detectives visited Aredhel's house once again and encountered Aredhel's roommates. They stood outside the door and heard the girls yelling. The five women; Sheena, Tiffany, Laine, Madison, and Faye were still upset over their interrogations.

"Why did they pull us in?!" Faye shouted.

"Dumb cops. They know nothing!" she seethed.

"It cannot be helped." Tiffany spoke.

"She's missing. It only makes sense that we could be brought in." she finished.

"Especially, since she was the second person to go missing in five years we have lived here." Laine mentioned.

"Hush! We know nothing about that, and it will stay that way!" Madison scolded the others. The detectives traded looks before sneaking away. They needed to tell the others.

* * *

**_the den, Trip and Skye's place;_ **

Trip and Skye bonded with Robin and Aaron. They played Memory Match. They took turns turning over tiles in order to find a match. The game ended when all tiles had been matched.

"Can we play again?" Robin asked hopefully. Skye nodded and set up the game once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fingon and Maedhros ordered Chinese takeout. They opened cartons of white and fried rice, boxes filled with crab rangoons or eggrolls. There were dim sum, kung pao chicken, hot and sour soup, dumplings, and many more kinds of food. They had sprite to drink with their lunch. They talked about the search for Aredhel and the bookstore. It was a fulfilling lunch.

* * *

**_eating area, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family sat down to dinner. Dinner was chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and toast. They had milk to drink. They smiled as they talked about their respective days. It was a nice conclusion to their day.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They stripped and Bucky picked Steve up and placed him on their bed. Bucky joined his husband with the lube.

He covered his fingers with the lube and got in between Steve's thighs. Bucky prepped Steve with care, stretching him out and making him moan. When Steve was deemed to be ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. He went slow as he dragged the pace out for as long as humanly possible.

A long time later, Bucky sped up the pace while stroking his husband to orgasm. Steve screamed as he made a mess of both of their chests. Bucky cursed as he fell over the edge soon after, spilling his seed deep inside the smaller man. As they came down from their highs, Bucky pulled Steve closer.


	5. Everybody Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get another lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with chapter 4. Ch 5-9 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but until last Wed I was out of town. I was getting back in the swing of things when the current crisis threw me off entirely. I am slowly adjusting to being 'grounded.' Sorry, but where I live, everything sucks. Stay safe and hope that things improves soon.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;_ **

The detectives resumed their investigation. They had a meeting to discuss their findings. They went to the police station to get all of the files and other materials involved in the case so far.

"Okay, here's the missing person report." Masumi said as she passed out copies of the report to every detective.

"A woman went missing five years ago. Her name was Olivia Rivers. Her boyfriend at the time was Celegorm Finweon." Blake read.

"Get this; she lived with Aredhel's roommates." he finished.

"What do you know, Caranthir?" Derek asked.

"I remember her. Her disappearance caused Tyelko to grow up a bit. He at least quit going through women like a person goes through tissues." Caranthir replied.

"He got serious about relationships." he added on.

"I think we need to talk to the roommates once more. They aren't telling the truth." Stiles declared.

* * *

**_Turgon and Elenwe's place, Manhattan;_ **

The Summerfield clan gathered at Turgon and Elenwe's place.. They were forming search parties to canvas neighborhoods in hopes of finding leads to where Aredhel was. They had missing posters in hand as they discussed possible places.

* * *

**_Panera Bread;_ **

Bucky and Steve went to Panera Bread for their lunch date. They ordered soup and sandwiches with regular coke. They sat down to dig in. They smiled as they flirted and laughed over their lunches. When they finished, they left the cafe holding hands.

* * *

**_Birdland Club;_ **

Thingol hosted a meeting. Shelob, Eol, Tiffany, and her friends arrived. They were all serious.

"What do we do now?" Laine wrung her hands.

"The cops won't back off. I think they found out about the other girl." Sheena grumbled.

"That damned Finweon called them on us! I know it!" Faye shouted.

"Calm down. What can you tell us?" Thingol asked. Faye took a deep breath and started to talk.

* * *

That evening, the couples went out to dinner. Afterwards, they planned to visit an art gallery. Currently, they were dressed to the nines for the occasion. They went to an Italian restaurant and were shown to a table. They sat down and were given menus.

"What kind of drink do you want?" Stiles asked the others.


	6. Too Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives are frustrated with the roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5 as promised, ch 6-9 will be posted next. Enjoy reading.

The detectives resumed their investigation. They finished going through Aredhel's bedroom and talked with her roommates. They learned that Aredhel and Olivia's disappearances were connected. However, they failed into getting headway with Laine, Faye, and the others.

"They are definitely on the suspect list." Masumi vowed after another frustrating talk with the women. They were on their way out of the neighborhood when they encountered Lobelia Evans.

"Blocked you again, didn't they? They did the same thing five years ago. They sure don't want **_him_** to wear stripes." she declared. They traded looks, this was a potential lead.

"Please tell us what you know." Masumi requested.

"Not here, it's too public. But if you can, please come over around tea time." Lobelia responded.

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

Aredhel's kidnapper sat in his lair looking at the newspaper headlines. He smirked slightly as he read the articles. All of sudden, the phone rang and he answered it. His smirk faded as a dark look appeared.

"She what?!" he gritted his teeth. Another road block! He hung up with a growl. That damned woman again. He would have to take care of her himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up on their bed as they watched Scooby Doo on Netflix. They smiled as they enjoyed the action packed plot. When the credits rolled, they shut down Stiles' laptop and set it aside.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve bonded with their kids. They gathered in the den for story hour. They all had books in their laps.

"Which book do you want to start with? Peter Rabbit or Madelaine?" Steve asked.

"Madelaine, Dad!" they yelled.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch as they watched yet another Ruby Higgins movie.,

"There sure is a lot of those movies on Hallmark." Bucky commented.

"Hush, it gives us something to do." Steve chided. Bucky kissed his husband in reply.


	7. Get Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives hit a dead end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6, ch 7-9 will be posted next.  
> When I was planning the 2020 fics for Detective Stiles, I had never heard of the coronavirus. So let's pretend that the virus doesn't exist here. Mainly because I really don't want to rewrite my outlines. I have plans I'm not willing to put off any longer. Namely binge watching Murder She Wrote episodes and catching up on my reading. The only silver lining about this crisis is I finally have the free time to do them.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

A few days later, the detectives had a meeting to discuss the case. They were frustrated.

"It's official. Lobelia was murdered. All evidence points to foul play." Stiles sighed.

"And our only lead dries up. Great." Ryan commented.

"At least we know that Aredhel's kidnapper is a man. We have some descriptions from the other missing person's case that indicates a male with experience." Caranthir commented.

"Time to put together a suspect list. Focus on all men around or in Aredhel and Olivia back then." Derek instructed.

"Talk to friends, coworkers, classmates. Leave no stone unturned." he finished.

"We can check, but I'm fairly certain that Celegorm is innocent." Stiles said to te others.

"He hasn't shown any patterns of abusive behavior. There has been no mention of a change in Olivia's behavior prior to her disappearance." he added.

"Still, we should look into him. Abusers can hide their abusive behavior." Derek warned.

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

Lomion visited Aredhel. They spoke quietly with Aredhel carefully questioning the young boy.

"Where are you from, Lomion?" she asked.

"I was born here." Lomion mentioned. Aredhel was alarmed. Born here?!

"Have you ever visited the doctors?" she inquired. Lomion cocked his head.

"What's a doctor?" he asked.

"Who's your mother?" Aredhel wanted to know. This whole thing was getting even more disturbing.

"I no know. I called her Mama." Lomion said. Aredhel put that question aside for the moment. It was getting nowhere, but he was opening up.

* * *

**_Rainbow Bookshop;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros had lunch in. They talked over their food.

"Did you hear? Aredhel isn't the only one to disappear." Fingon mentioned.

"Yes, whoever took Olivia also took Aredhel." Maedhros answered.

"She was a girl that used to live with Aredhel's roommates. Not that is much comfort to Tyelko."' he added.

"Regardless who it turns out to be, they won't be getting away with it, if the detectives have anything to say about it." Fingon reassured.

"That is a comfort." Maedhros smiled.

* * *

 **_dining room, the Hale penthouse, Spr_** **_ingbrooks Complex;_ **

The Hale and Townsend families plus Chris, Stiles, Isaac, and Danielle got together for dinner. Dinner consisted of stew wit biscuits. They smiled as they talked over their delicious filling meal. It was a nice break from the day.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They stripped and got onto the bed with the lube. Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve carefully, stretching him out and kissing him all the while.

When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. He went slow as he took his time. A long time later, they were both close to their climaxes, so Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve. He stroked him to orgasm. Steve screamed as he made a mess of both of their chests. Bucky cursed as he fell over the edge soon after. As they recovered inn the aftermath, Bucky kissed Steve and smiled.


	8. Off the List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives narrow down the list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7, ch 8-9 will be posted next.

The detectives resumed their investigation. They went over their suspect list, there were three names; Eol, Thingol, and Shelob. After a background check, they discovered that Shelob was a woman.

"Okay, take Shelob off the list, we're left with Thingol and Eol." Stiles announced.

"Why are you looking at my former boss? He's married." Ryan was bewildered.

"Marriage won't stop some people." Blake pointed out.

"I know, but if you saw him and his wife together. You would agree with me. She's his world, or obsession if you want to go there." Ryan protested.

"Obsession?" they asked.

"It's hard to explain. You have to see it for yourselves in order to understand." came the reply.

* * *

**_Birdland;_ **

Thingol, Eol, Shelob, and the other women met up. The women were practically biting their nails. Thingol seemed worried. Shelob was the only calm one.

"I have nothing to hide." Shelob proclaimed.

"Lucky you." came the retort.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch as they checked the Hallmark channel to see what was showing. They looked through the menu of listings.

"Look Murder She Baked; A Deadly Recipe." Steve noted.

"I'm hungry now." Bucky replied.

"We can eat something." Steve reassured.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Library;_ **

Trip and Skye bonded with Robin and Aaron. The couple took the kids to Brooklyn Library. They visited the kids' section.

"Story hour is coming up." Trip commented. The kids clapped their hands excitedly.

"Pick three books each, we're checking them out." Skye added. The kids went running.

* * *

**_Fingon and Maedhros' place;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros had some alone time. They sat down with some leftovers to do their paperwork. They managed to get a lot done as they worked. When they were finished, they shared a sweet kiss and smiled.  



	9. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get a lead to Aredhel's location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8, ch 9-11 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but I got sidetracked with something else last night and before I knew it, time had run out.

A few days later, the detectives were running out of time and leads. They had canvassed entire neighborhoods and downtown even. Sadly, no luck so far. But they were going through properties Eol and Thingol either owned or had access to. One day, they found something.

* * *

**_Summerfield homestead;_ **

The Summerfield family got together with their friends. They were deeply worried. All of sudden, Fingon burst into the room, nearly out of breath.

"They found her." he announced. Everyone were overjoyed. Some stood up and hugged each other, while others cried tears of pure joy.

"They will need us to go with them just in case." Fingon added.

"I'm going." Turgon and Celegorm said at once.

* * *

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Centre;_ **

The detectives held a meeting. Some of them were anxious while others were excited.

"We found her!" they declared. The others brightened.

"There's a house in the countryside. It's unlisted. We had to ask Skye to look into it for us." Masumi explained.

"I called in some help." Stiles mentioned just as Fingon arrived with Turgon and Celegorm in tow.

"When do we begin?" Blake wanted to know.

"Now." Derek declared as he stood.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They got naked and got on the bed with the lube. Bucky covered his fingers and prepped Steve carefully, stretching him out all the while kissing down the younger man's body.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and got in between Steve's thighs before thrusting inside. He started a slow, steady pace, taking his time. Steve was slowly being driven out of his mind with sheer pleasure.

A long time later, they were close to their climaxes. So Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve and started stroking. Minutes later, Steve screamed as he spilled his seed all across their chests. Bucky held out for a bit more before spilling his seed deep inside of Steve. As they came down from their highs, they couldn't stop kissing.

* * *

**_a house in the countryside;_ **

The detectives approached the two story house with Turgon, Fingon, and Celegorm. They looked around carefully before Blake got out a lock pick kit and went to work. A few minutes later, they entered the house and crept down a hallway. All of sudden, they abruptly ran into someone.

"So it's been you the entire time!" Celegorm gritted his teeth in anger.


	10. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celegorm gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9, ch 10-11 will be posted later.

The detectives, Turgon, Fingon, and Celegorm stared at the kidnapper in shock. Eol smirked as he turned and led them to the closest room; the parlor.

"Me." he confirmed before scowling darkly.

"You should have stayed out of it."

"Yeah, no. Kidnapping is a federal crime, asshat! Why does all villains think that we will suddenly stop caring?!" Stiles exclaimed.

* * *

The air filled with tension as both sides glared at each other. Finally, Celegorm broke the silence;

"Why?!" he vented.

"You had it all. Women, friends, loving parents." Eol scowled as he began an angry rant.

"I had no one. Everyone I wanted didn't want me, so I took the chance."

"And Olivia?" Derek asked.

"Olivia was fun. But she tried to escape!" Eol's voice rose to a shout.

"So, I did what had to be done!" he proclaimed.

"A pity that I got stuck with her brat. He's yours!" he practically spat the words out. Celegorm was shocked.

"What?" he managed to splutter.

"You have a son," Eol smirked.

"Not for long if I can help it." he vowed.

* * *

**_the parlor;_ **

A tense angry silence fell broke Stiles broke it.

"You can explain yourself to a judge." he declared.

"I think not." Eol retorted. As if on cue, a group of men stormed the parlor. They had guns and were armed to the teeth.

"Enjoy." Eol chuckled as all the hell broke loose literally.

* * *

**_parlor;_ **

The detectives were forced to dive for cover. Fingon, Turgon, and Celegorm managed to hide behind furniture. The blond man was looking around as he tried to figure out a route to the doorway. 

All of sudden, law enforcement officials burst into the parlor. Eol and his men were wrestled to the floor and cuffs placed. Aredhel and Lomion were found in the basement. They were then brought out on stretchers. The confused Lomion had to be reassured that he was now safe.

"It's fine, they are friends." Aredhel consoled the scared child. They were then taken to the hospital for a checkup. The long nightmare was finally over.

* * *

**_the den, the Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They were cuddled up on the sofa as they tried to relax.

"It's finally over. I never expected a child to be there." Stiles was saying.

"Aredhel and Lomion are finally safe. Lobelia and Olivia's families will finally get their justice. Hopefully Olivia's body is found so her family can give her a proper burial." Derek agreed. They nodded as they resumed cuddling. They needed this.


	11. Never Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aredhel and Lomion are treated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10, ch 11 will be posted. The rest of the chapters will have to wait until my beta is done editing. However, the prologue for the next fic in this series will be posted after ch 11.

Aredhel and Lomion were given a checkup by the doctors. Claire and Christine helped keep the patients calm. Lomion was the most wary. The young boy hadn't been to a doctor for most of the years he can remember. He had gotten vaccines when he was born, but it was from a crooked doctor on the payroll. The doctor was not the most patient with children, and Lomion always came out with bruises.

"It's okay," Aredhel smiled.

"I'm here." The boy nodded and held her hand a bit tighter.

* * *

Meanwhile, FBI agents took Eol and his men in custody. Eol had been charged with two counts of first degree murder, two counts of kidnapping and rape, and attempted murder. Laine and her roommates were also rounded up and charged with accessory to kidnapping and rape. Additional charges depended on their answers and any evidence found in the house.

"Make sure Forensics looks over every inch of this place. We need to search their homes also." the lead FBI agent said. His subordinates nodded and went to work.

* * *

**_Panera Bread;_ **

Bucky and Steve went to Panera Bread for their lunch date. They ordered soup and paninis with candy cookies. They had regular coke to drink.. They laughed as they talked over their meal. It was the perfect date.

* * *

_**Summerfield homestead;** _

Fingolfin and Anaire reunited with Aredhel. Her siblings were also there. Aredhel was swamped with hugs and kisses. There were tears of happiness. They were overjoyed to be together again.

While Aredhel was being reunited with her family, Celegorm gathered his family together. Everyone except for Caranthir were bewildered. Why had they been called together?

"What's going on?" Curufin wanted to know.

"I called you here. I have a four years old son named Lomion. Olivia was pregnant when she was taken. I will be introducing Lomion soon." Celegorm announced. Shocked gasps and cries could be heard.

"I never really knew, but I suspected. Without finding Lomion, I would never have known." Celegorm finished.

* * *

**_Fingon and Maedhros' place;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros had some alone time. They cuddled up as they shared their respective news. Aredhel was home from the hospital.

"I'm an uncle." Maedhros was saying.

"We both are. Lomion is rather clingy to Irisse. The doctors say that he has adopted her as a mother figure." Fingon commented.

"Eol has much to answer for." Maedhros stated. They could only sigh. Their world would never be the same again. Only time would tell what the future had in store.


	12. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maedhros and Fingon visits the detectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11, as I mentioned in the previous chapter, ch 12-thhe epi will have to wait until I get them back from my beta. However, the prologue for the fic next on the list will be posted next. The title is Brooklyn Tech High Skeletons.

Fingon and Maedhros visited the detectives to say thank you. They were given seats and they sat down.

"We are here to thank you." Maedhros began.

"We were so scared, but we felt better with your help." he added.

"We were happy to help. We will be checking in on their recovery every once in a while." Stiles answered.

"There is also a survivor's fund that could help with any medical and therapy bills." Derek added.

"Here's your reward; free pick of a book at Rainbow bookshop and my family's jewelry store." Fingon announced.

"We know that you were already paid, but this is from us personally." he finished. They were shocked.

* * *

_**Summerfield homestead;** _

Celegorm visited Aredhel. The young woman was staying with her parents for the duration due to her place being turned into a crime scene. Little Lomion was there.

"Lomion, meet your daddy." Aredhel said. Lomion hid behind Aredhel shyly.

"Celegorm is a good man." Aredhel said in an attempt to reassure the young child.

"Nice to meet you, Lomion." Celegorm said. The young child peeked out and waved. Celegorm smiled, taking it as a small victory.

* * *

**_Fingon and Maedhros' place;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros ordered chinese food for lunch. Their meal consisted of dim sum, kung pao chicken, fried and white rice, dumplings,, hot and sour soup, chow mein, sweet and sour pork, wonton, egg rolls, and rangoons. They had regular coke to drink. They laughed as they enjoyed themselves.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Hale, Townsend, and Lahey families plus Chris and Danielle got together for a family dinner. Dinner was; chicken enchiladas with black bean and corn salad, mexican slaw, and cornbread. They had milk to drink with their dinner. The mood was happy as they talked over their delicious meal. It was a nice break from everything.

* * *

Meanwhile, the couples went to a murder mystery dinner for their group date. Dinner was chicken fettucine alfredo with house salad, minestrone soup, and breadsticks. Dessert was chocolate mousse. They had water or wine to drink.

The play was Towards Zero. From start to end, the plot had them on the edges of their seats. When the cast bowed, they received a standing ovation.


	13. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and her friends visit the Rainbow Bookshop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12, the epi will be posted next. Ch 1 for Skeletons at Brooklyn Tech should be posted tmw. Sorry for the delay, but the muses hasn't been cooperating, and I really wanted to get some writing done before I posted this. It took me awhile, but the muses are finally cooperating.

A Taste of Home was preparing for White Day and Mardi Gras. The kitchen was bustling with bakers carrying batter, icing, and more ingredients. The ovens were all filled up with cookies and batter, and the air smelled like buttery sugar. It was an amazing smell.

Cupcakes and cookies were brought out of ovens and covered with yellow, green, and purple buttercream and sugar frosting. Green velvet cupcakes, Funfetti cupcakes, and rainbow layer cakes were added to the menu for St. Patrick's Day. For White Day, there was angel food, white chocolate, and coconut cupcakes with white vanilla buttercream frosting, marshmallows, white chocolate cookies, white chocolate covered pretzels, truffles, and strawberries.

"Wonderful job, everyone!" Bronwen beamed.

"Take your breaks while these cook, and we can set up the display to end the day." she finished.

* * *

**_Rainbow Bookshop;_ **

Ryan and her friends visited the Rainbow Bookshop to look at the new books in stock. Ryan and Blake looked at the books carefully before making their selection. Ryan opted for Death with a Dark Red Rose while Blake got the original Petshop of Horrors Volume 4.

"Aren't those books hard to find?" Ryan asked, looking at the original issue.

"They are," Blake smiled.

"I think I hit the gold mine." he added.

* * *

**_the den, Fingon and Maedhros' place;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros had some alone time. They cuddled up on the sofa as they talked about their future plans.

"My order came." Maedhros mentioned.

"The manga you found? What titles?" Fingon asked.

"The original Petshop of Horrors series, Kuroko no Basket, Magic Knight Rayearth, CardCaptor Sakura, and Gentlemen Alliance's Cross." Maedhros listed.

"That's awesome! People will be so excited," Fingon smiled.

* * *

**_Summerfield homestead;_ **

The Summerfield family had a reunion. Lomion was introduced to everyone. The adults cooed over the young boy.

"He's so adorable!" they smiled. Lomion was shy at first before he warmed up. He beamed and giggled as the adults lavished love and affection on him.

* * *

**_the master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They went to their bedroom and locked the door before stripping. Bucky picked Steve up and placed him on the bed, then got the lube. He slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve carefully, going up to three fingers and stretching him out.

When Steve was deemed to be ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. Bucky took his time and drove the younger man out of his mind with sheer pleasure. 

A long time later, they were close to their climaxes, so Bucky sped up while stroking him to his orgasm. Steve screamed as he spilled his seed across their chests, Bucky cursed as he fell over the edge soon after. When they relaxed into the aftermath, they kissed and spooned.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get their day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi as promised. Depending on how things pans out, ch 1 for SaBT will be posted tmw.

_**detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;** _

The detectives had a rare day off, so they relaxed and kicked their feet up. They finished up their paperwork and played card games such as poker, gin rummy, hearts, UNO, Skip-Bo, and Old Maid. Some even went down memory lane.

"Remember Graduation last year?" Masumi asked. They all groaned, several adults made faces.

"How could we forget? What a mess." Skye huffed.

* * *

**_Odaiba Island, Tokyo, Japan;_ **

Rei and Shuichi were hanging out with their friends. They had taken the day off to visit Odaiba. They explored the waterfront and marveled at the sushi bars, observation deck at the local observatory center, wax statues at a wax museum, and many more. They even took pictures of a gundam statue.

"We need to come back." Hiro declared.

* * *

**_MET museum, Manhattan, New York City, New York;;_ **

The couples went to the MET for their group date. They strolled around the art museum holding hands while looking at the numerous paintings and sculptures. It was the perfect date.

* * *

**_Shipwrecked Family Center;_ **

Bucky and Steve bonded with their kids. They went to Shipwrecked Family Center. They played mini golf and partook in space and temple adventures in the escape rooms. They even visited the local arcade and tried out games like Donkey King and Pac Man. They had chicken nuggets or pizza for lunch at the local cafe.

"Can we please come back, Papa and Daddy?" Pietro asked.

"Sure thing, I think it was pretty fun." Bucky smiled.

"Yeah, we'll plan another day." Steve added.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the sofa as they watched Riddled with Deceit on Hallmark.

"This is wonderful." they declared. The detectives had found Aredhel and brought her home. Lomion was finally safe and Olivia's family had received their overdue justice. Now, they could move on.


End file.
